


My Love

by Pervy_Mel



Series: For Kuroko [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, KagaKuro Endgame, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, aomine being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: It’s been two years Aomine and Kuroko are now living together as a couple, Kuroko work as a kindergarten teacher and Aomine as a police officer. They are living a happy life together until a certain night.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of "For Kuroko" series, the second story is already written and published on my blog, just have to edit and format it for Ao3.

It was Sunday, the sun was raising in the sky of Setagaya city, special ward of Tokyo, the birds were singing in the trees, the cherry blossom started to bloom. The voice of children playing outside could be heard. It was a good day, a nice a slightly warm day.

In a little house a young man was preparing a little bento for his other half who was working later in the day. He made sure a lot of protein was included, his work shift would be longer than usual since he accepted to replace a co-worker after his normal 8 hours shift.

After finishing preparing the lunch box, the young man passed his hand through his icy-blue hair, his bang was getting longer, he soon will have to cut it. He look at the clock, it was almost 11am and his partner in life wasn’t awake yet. “Guess I will have to wake him up, if he doesn’t when to be late for work” he thought walking to the room.

The curtain not fully closed, was moving pushed by a gentle breeze coming from the window. He look at his lover, still sleeping. The tall tanned man was hugging the pillow under his head. The icy-blue-haired young man, passed his hand through the dark blue hair of his lover and called his name

“Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun…it’s time to get up, you will be late for work”

Aomine groaned, mumbled and slowly opened his eyes

“Tetsu… we moved in this ward to get the partnership certificate, it’s like if we were married, can you stop calling me by my last name? It’s been two years in a week!”

The young man smile at his still half asleep partner “Alright Daiki, now time to get of the bed, you are working in two hours”

Daiki smile, grabbing his lover wrist and pulled him toward him. Tetsuya fell in the bed and let Daiki hug him. The tanned young man gently kiss the soft lips of his lover and smile

“Good morning my love”

Tetsuya kiss him back

“Good morning, even if now it’s closer to afternoon, time for you to get prepared”

Tetsuya remove Daiki arms from around him and get out of the bed, he ask his lover if he wanted to eat at home or if he will do it on his way to work. Daiki stretch his arms while yawning and answer he will eat at home with him. “Okay, gonna go make something to eat then” replied Tetsuya “and take care of that boner of yours before coming in the dining room” he added before leaving their bedroom.

“Not planning to help me?” complained with a smile “It’s your fault after all, you rubbed your crotch on me the whole night”

“That’s a nice dream you had” replied Tetsuya with a sigh leaving the room for good.

Aomine looked his boyfriend leave the room with a smile, it has been two years they were living together as an official couple. The young man especially choose this ward because even if the same-sex marriage was legal in Japan this ward was delivering certificate, while is not the same as a marriage the Partnership certificate have some of its benefits. They were both happy like that, they could live together. Of course they still have to face some difficulties, but overall their relationship had been accepted by their families and friends and that all what was really matter. Tetsuya seems happy and if he was happy Daiki was happy too.

Daiki got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Since his lover didn’t planned to help him and his little friend, he had to do it alone. It didn’t took time he just had to think of Tetsuya riding his dick. Once he was done, he took a quick shower and headed for the kitchen where Kuroko was finishing preparing the lunch, he was greeted by their furry friend on paws. Nigou came to welcome Aomine, the dog asked to be petted, waging his tails. The tanned young man looked at the time, he had about an hour before leaving for work.

He sat at the dining table while Tetsuya was deposing a plate in front of him. Today’s meal was a simple omelet, his lover knew Daiki didn’t like to eat too much before work. He would rather have snack during his work shift until his break over a heavy meals. Aomine slowly ate the omelet, he wasn’t he hurry to leave. He wanted to pass as much time as he could with his lover. Tetsuya was working to whole week as kindergarten teacher and had off Saturday and Sunday, while Aomine work schedule wasn’t as constant and define, however they were usually able to pass their Saturday together at home, being lovey-dovey in front of the TV.

After finishing eating, Aomine look at the time, he would have to leave soon. He got up his seat and bring his plate on the counter top, took his bag that was on the floor and walk to the entrance door.

Tetsuya watch his lover preparing to leave the house, he get up his seat and took the bento that he left on the kitchen counter. He walk to the front door

“Daiki, you forgot your bento” he told his partner giving him the little lunch box

“Oh, thanks” said Daiki taking the box in one hand before kissing his partner forehead.

He looked at Nigou who followed them and tell him to take care of his mom while he was away “Daddy will bring you something if you are a good boy” while caressing the head of the dog.

He put his hand on the doorknob and look at Tetsuya one last time before leaving for work. He noticed the worried look on his lover face.  
He smile and get close to him, softly caressed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, I will be there tomorrow morning when you will awake up, I promise” he said before kissing him

Tetsuya kiss him back “I know” he said “Go before you get late” he added kissing Daiki one last time.

The dark-blue haired young man smile, open the front door and leave for work.

Kuroko was always worried when he was watching Daiki leaving the home for work, worried he will not come back. While Tetsuya work wasn’t dangerous, Daiki was something else, after graduating from high school, he decided to become a police officer.He still enjoyed playing basketball, but he thought that if he wasn’t playing every day, he would enjoyed it even more, but he still needed challenge in his life, thus he became a police officer. He knew is was a high risk job, he knew Tetsuya would be worried so he made sure to call him as often as he can to reassure him.

Aomine arrive at the police station where he was working and headed for his locker, greeting his co-workers on his way.

He opened the door of his locker, took his fire gun, the carrier that goes with and attached it to his belt, the took his cap and close the door when he heard someone yawning behind him.

“Morning” said a sleeping young man who opened the locker beside Aomine

“Morning?” replied Aomine “Takao it’s 1pm, good afternoon would probably more appropriate”

“I overslept, my girlfriend didn’t woke me up” complain the black-haired young man “how do you do to always be on time, you leaving farther than me and I know you like to sleep as much as I do”

“That’s because the one with whom I decided to share the rest of my life with, always make sure to wake me up” replied Aomine with a smile thinking about Tetsuya

“Ahhhh, if only my girlfriend would be as thoughtful as your boyfriend my life would be much easier” said Takao closing the door of his locker after taking what he needed.

“Forget that, you better buy a good alarm instead, Satsu will never be as thoughtful as Tetsu, I know what I’m talking about” replied Aomine with a smirk

“Sure childhood friend knows a lot” said Takao with a smile

Aomine smile back, Satsuki and Takao was now dating for a year, the pink-haired young girl was even talking about marriage. Aomine was happy for her, she actually was able to let her feeling for Kuroko go and pass to something else. He remember his first months dating Tetsuya was hard, his friend didn’t want to talk to him, she was angry at him. He couldn’t blame her, he steal the one she was in love with. It maybe took eight months to Satsuki to accept the fact her childhood friend was dating the one she had considered her boyfriend and that they were leaving together. Now everything was like it was before, or almost, the young woman wasn’t clingy was she was before. Now she was happy with her boyfriend, while Aomine didn’t approve Takao right away, he knew the former Shutoku point guard was probably the best thing that could happen to her.

They both headed to the meeting room, take their place and wait to see where they would be dispatch. Their chief gave all the people present in the room a fast briefing. Some street gang was playing rough with some yakuza gang. The street gang try to steal the yakuza drug deal territories, both group needed to be watch over. Several shop owners had complain about a thief, it seems to be the same guy each time. The suspect was going in the shop, take valuable item and ran away. They didn’t have much description and the low-quality of the surveillance cameras footage was blurry. They couldn’t even tell if he was armed or not. Lastly, their chief told them about a series of attack on schoolgirl, some of them have been raped, it was happening during the day in isolated area, the victims have all the same description of their aggressor, tall, gray hair with pierced ear, he threaten them with a knife before pushing them away from the street to rape them. After the briefing the team were dispatched, as usual Aomine and Takao was teamed together.

Getting out the meeting room, Takao look at his phone and sigh “It will be a long” he said. Aomine smile thinking about his double shift. Hopefully the rest of the day and the night will be quiet. “Can't wait to be back home he thought” getting in the patrol car.

After his double shift, Aomine get back to his home exhausted. The porch door light was turn on and he could see a light in the living room “Tetsuya is not sleeping yet?” he thought “ he have to get up early tomorrow”. The dark-blue haired young man unlocked the front door and walk in his home. He was greeted by Nigou who was wagging his tail, happy to see his daddy. Daiki petted the dog’s head, removed his shoes and walk to the living room, where he found his boyfriend sleeping on the couch. Daiki smile, pushed the icy-blue hair back and kiss Tetsuya forehead before taking him in his arm. “It’s a good thing he is small” he thought giggling knowing his lover would be angry if he heard that.

He slowly deposed his boyfriend in their bed and headed for the bathroom where he took a long shower. He get back to the room after and carefully laid down beside Tetsuya, making sure to not wake him up. Look at the alarm on the night table to see if it was set for the morning and then passed his arms around Kuroko who immediately get closer to him, safe in his arm.

Daiki watched Tetsuya sleeping until he fell asleep himself. He was happy of his life with his boyfriend and was hoping it never change.

Tetsuya woke up the Monday morning in Daiki’s arm, he woke up a little bit before the alarm, thus he made sure to turn it off before it awakes his boyfriend. He remembered passing out on the couch, waiting for Aomine to get back. He knew he would have been scolded by the latter, but he wanted to see him before going to sleep, make sure he was safe and back home.

Kuroko got out from under the blanket and crawled out of the bed, moving as little as possible. He washed his face and came back to get dressed, then headed for the kitchen where he was greeted by Nigou who wanted to be pet. Tetsuya took the little dog and walk around the kitchen to get the dog food. After feeding the dog, he let him go out in their small backyard.

While Nigou was outside, Kuroko prepared his breakfast and lunch for the day and after eating he prepared Daiki lunch box for his shift later today. He was thinking about his life with Aomine, what they have been through during their junior high year, their high school year, then Aomine proposal. Aomine enrolled in the police school and Kuroko start studying to become a teacher, he stop his choice on the kindergarten, at least they will be all smaller than him. Once they both finish their study they moved out their parent house and move in the Setagaya ward, ward where they could obtain a partnership certificate, that certificate was the closer they could get from getting married. A lot happen and now he was living a happy life with his boyfriend. He couldn’t ask for more. They didn’t need child, they had Nigou it was enough for them. The little dog was like their child.

Kuroko was brought back from his thoughts by Nigou scratching the door, he was ready to get back in. The icy-blue haired young man open the back door and let their little furry child in, before finishing to get his stuff ready.

Before leaving for work, he get to his room where Aomine was still deeply asleep. He set the alarm to make sure Daiki get up in time if he didn’t want to be late and leave a soft kiss on his lips “See you later” he whispered before leaving the room and the house.

A few hours later Aomine woke-up with the help of the alarm, the look at the noisy object, turn it off and get off the bed with difficulties. He wanted to say under the warm blanket, but knew he couldn’t Tetsuya would be angry at him if he missed work. He slowly walk to the bathroom to wash his face and shave the short hair on his chin, he knew Kuroko didn’t like to kiss him when he barb was growing. After he get back to his room, look for his uniform, dressed and get to the kitchen where their dog was waiting for him. He look at the time and realize he would have time to go for a walk with Nigou, a short one, but it would be enough to make the dog happy and it will help to wake him up. When he got back, he eat and prepare to go to work.

At the station he looked for his next schedule, he wasn’t working next Saturday, he would be able to pass the day with his boyfriend, being cozy at home with their dog. That also mean they would probably have sex the Friday night. Just the thought was enough to make Aomine smile. He sent a message text Tetsuya to let him know his work schedule, the latter like to know when his lover was living a dangerous life, and then headed for the meeting room where Takao was waiting for him.

After his day of work. Kuroko headed for his home, stopping by the grocery store for the diner. He knew he would be alone, but still wanted to make something tasty for Daiki. Once he got home, he brougth Nigou outside for a walk to the park nearbyThey both came back an hour later and Tetsuya start preparing the diner.

Daiki came back home right before Tetsuya get to bed, right in time to kiss him good night. Tetsuya told him to not stay up too late and headed for their room.

Aomine eat alone on the corner of the counter, watch the information a bit, take a shower and then go sleep. Like the night before, Tetsuya and him cuddle under the blanket until the morning

The rest of the week went fast, before they knew it, Friday was already there. Aomine had a morning shift, thus he finished earlier than his boyfriend and he took this occasion to make him surprise by cooking the diner. Usually it was always Tetsuya who was cooking, each time Aomine try to convince him to let him do it, they always ended up eating ramen, cause Aomine lose patience in the process. But today he wanted to make something, a real meal his lover could enjoy, but he didn’t knew what to make. The one person who could help him was leaving across the globe in L.A and he didn’t see himself calling Kagami for that even more since the latter didn’t really call to give news either.

Since Tetsuya and Daiki started dating, Taiga distance himself from the couple, declining their invitation to play basketball, not returning their calls, he didn’t even told them when he moved back in the U.S. At first Aomine was annoyed, he was losing he great basketball partner, but somehow he knew the reason behind Kagami leaving them behind. He knew it but he didn’t want to tell Tetsuya, he was already troubled enough when Kagami move back in America, if he knew it was partially because of him he would get more sad.

Daiki was still thinking about Kagami, when Nigou nuzzled his little black nose against his dad’s leg, the little dog wanted to go outside. Aomine look at the time, he still had two full hour before Tetsuya gets back, he decide to go for a walk, maybe will he think of something while strolling in the street.

The walk did nothing, it didn’t bring him some idea about the diner “guess I will have to use my imagination” he told to himself, opening the fridge door. He finally decide to make a curry, not too complicated but still better than ramen. While everything was cooking, he look if they had vanilla ice cream, Tetsuya wasn’t fond of dessert, but he would never say no to a vanilla shake.

When Kuroko opened the door of his home, he smell the spice in the air, it was smelling good.

“Daiki” he called from the entrance closing the door behind him.

Hearing the voice of his momma, Nigou ran to greet him. Kuroko took the small dog in his arms after removing his shoes and walked to the kitchen where Daiki was preparing the dinner

“That’s smell good” said Kuroko to his boyfriend “You made a curry?” he then asked

“I try, look edible, but probably not better as yours” replied the dark-blue haired young man kissing his boyfriend. “How was your day? The little monster you keep didn’t drive you crazy?”

“Daiki, I’m sure it will be good and those children are not monster, they are more disciplined than you” replied Kuroko with a sigh

“The only one who can be more disciplined than me, is me” said Aomine with a smile

Tetsuya shook his head wondering how he came to date that clown.

“Gonna go change clothes” he said to his boyfriend who was stirring the curry

“Okay, it’s almost ready” replied Aomine who deposed the wooden spoon to take out two plates.

Daiki prepared the plates and deposed them on the table.

The young couple ate facing each other, talking about their day. When they were done, Aomine told Kuroko stay where he was while he was cleaning to the table. Kuroko could hear he was preparing something else in the kitchen, but couldn't tell what it was. Daiki came back a moment later with a tall glasses and a straw.

“You did a shake!” exclaimed Kuroko

“You are not very fond on dessert after dinner, but I thought you couldn’t resist this” replied Aomine with a smile, leaving the cold drink in front of his boyfriend, who took the straw from his hand to plant it in the milky liquid.

Tetsuya took a sip and softly smile “This is better than the one at Majin” he said while blushing.

Daiki couldn’t hide his satisfaction, he actually manage to make a good diner for once, plus his boyfriend seems like enjoyed it. That was a good start for the evening and night. It has been almost a full week they haven’t had sex and Daiki was looking forward to that night with his boyfriend, hopefully the latter would be in the mood to do it.

After the diner, they clean up the table and they washes the dishes. Tetsuya felt a bit playful and ended putting bubble everywhere but mostly on Daiki’s face and Nigou’s head. From the way Kuroko was acting, Aomine could tell their night interesting. When Tetsuya was like that he was always more naughty in bed to Aomine’s pleasure.

After finishing to clean the dishes, they sat on the couch to relax in the living room. Aomine was in a hurry to caress the white and soft skin of his boyfriend, they had the whole night and the whole day tomorrow.

While Aomine was watching the TV, Kuroko was leaning against him, reading a book. During the commercial Daiki was softly biting Tetsuya’s ear waiting for a reaction. He knew when his boyfriend would react it will be the time to get serious and continue in their bed.

An hour had passed when Tetsuya closed his book and turn his head toward Daiki to kiss him before saying: “Let’s go to the room he said with a light blush on the cheek”

Aomine smile kiss him back “That a great idea he replied.

Daiki and Tetsuya walked to their room, in fact it was more Tetsuya trying to walk to their room while Daiki just kept kissing him and undressed him, both young men were naked before they reach the room.

Once in the room Kuroko just had the time to close the door behind them, that Aomine push him on the door, inserting his finger in his lover butthole.

“Daiki” whispered Tetsuya, tightening his grip on Aomine arms “at least wait we get in bed”

“Don’t wanna” replied Aomine, who was still kissing his boyfriend neck and nibbling his ear while pushing his finger inside his ass “Sooner you are ready, better it is” he added before lifting him from the ground to carry him to the bed.

Aomine wanted to push his cock inside Kuroko now, he didn’t want to wait, but he knew it would be more painful. Plus he didn’t want to screw all the efforts he made to make the perfect evening over the fact he was hungry for sex. He slowly removed his finger from Kuroko asshole before deposed him on the bed and start to relax.

Tetsuya knew Daiki wanted to have sex with him soon, he wanted to make him scream his name until the morning, thus before his boyfriend get on top of him, Kuroko kneel in front of his on the bed, took his lover dick in one hand and began to stroke it before sucking it.

Daiki smile, his boyfriend knew what he wanted and he wanted to give him as fast as possible. It was a rare sight, the icy-blue-haired young man barely never took the initiative of giving his lover a blowjob, he only done it when Daiki asked for it, plus he was preparing himself. Aomine could see Kuroko inserting his finger in his ass, Daiki was really turn on by what he was seeing.

While Tetsuya was sucking on his dick, Daiki look at his right, wondering if he could reach the night table from where he was. The first drawer should still contain some pack on condom. Like if he knew what Aomine was thinking Kuroko looked at him and stop what he doing:

“Don’t put one today” he simply said to the navy-blue haired young man

“But it will be a hassle to clean after” replied Daiki surprise by his lover request

“I know, but I also know you don’t like wearing one” said Tetsuya who continue to suck on Daiki’s dick.

Aomine began to wonder if he just had felt asleep on the couch in front of the TV. He was the one who wanted to surprise Kuroko, but now he was the one who was surprised by his lover attitude. He pass his hand through the soft baby blue hair, even if Tetsuya wasn’t sucking often on his cock, he was still skilled, the tanned young man began to moan, calling his lover name.

Tetsuya bring Daiki on the verge to come and then stop. He looked at the dark blues eyes of his boyfriend and told him he was ready. Aomine smirked and replied “Let’s see how ready you are” pushing Kuroko on the mattress.

He spread Kuroko’s legs, kneel between them and slightly raise his lover hips before slowly pushing his dick inside his boyfriend ass.

Feeling the tips of Daiki’s cock entering him, Tetsuya grabbed the pillow under his head and squeezed it. “Daaaaiiiikiii” he moaned

“You’re alright” asked Daiki hoping he wasn’t hurting his lover

“I’m all good” replied Kuroko “I just forgot I good it was to feel you inside me”

“Hmmm good you say, let’s see how you like that” said Daiki before thrusting in Tetsuya

Kuroko could feel Daiki’s dick going in and out, he could feel it rubbing his inside and he loved that sensation, it wouldn’t have been the same if Aomine have put a condom on his dick. Yes, it would be more difficult to clean after, Daiki tend to leave a lot of his fluid behind, but Tetsuya want to feel him even more, they haven’t had the chance to have sex a lot lately, both were working a lot of different schedule. Therefore tonight he wanted to let Daiki feel good and without any restrictions.

Daiki was moving on top of Kuroko, their body movement were synchronized together. Each time Daiki would go deeper, Tetsuya was moaning louder. Placing his hand on each side of his boyfriend head, Daiki got closer to Tetsuya and left a kiss on his soft lips. Kuroko wanted more, he placed his arm around Aomine’s neck and bring him even closer to kiss him back. He wanted to feel the weight of the tanned young man body on him.

“Daiki…” whispered Tetsuya in his boyfriend’s ear while placing his legs around his boyfriend waist “more…”

“Woa, I guess it’s my lucky day” replied Daiki going faster and deeper which made Tetsuya scream of pleasure

Aomine felt Kuroko tightening his ass around his cock, he knew he was close to reach his climax, he also knew he was himself close to come. He cock grow bigger and Tetsuya hole became even more tight.

“DAIKI!!!!!” Screamed Kuroko which had just come

“Tetsu…” simply said Daiki collapsing beside his boyfriend.

Daiki laid on his back and Tetsuya placed his on his chest and close his eyes. Aomine could see the light blush on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Don’t sleep” said Daiki “You should go clean yourself, if you don’t your stomach might not like you later”

“hmmmm, not now, we gonna do it again anyway…right?” asked Tetsuya

“Ohhh, feel like doing it again” asked back Daiki

“Do you still have enough energy for that” asked Tetsuya

“Energy? For you I always have energy my love” replied Daiki “get on your knees” he then asked.

Tetsuya smile and roll on his tummy to then get on his knees as Daiki asked. The latter grabbed his hips with a hand and push his cock in the wet asshole with the other. This time it was easier to do, it just slipped in.

When Aomine began to move, Tetsuya curved his back and turn his head to see his boyfriend behind him. Daiki lean forward to reach Tetsuya lips and passionately kissed him.

This around was faster, it didn’t took time before they both came.

After Kuroko empty himself from all the fluid that Daiki had left in him, they took a long shower together, where they did it again and then relax in the bath.

After their bath, Aomine carry Kuroko in his arm to their room. The latter was already falling asleep in the bath and gently deposed him on the bed. Daiki laid next to him and pass his arm under Tetsuya’s head. By reflex, the icy-blue-haired young man move his head on his boyfriend chest and stayed like that until the morning

When the morning came, Kuroko woke-up cuddled in Aomine’s arms, the strong arms of his boyfriend was hugging him. He looked a the sleeping face of his navy-blue haired lover and smile “if only all the morning were like that” he thoughts.

Tetsuya tried to move without awakening Daiki, he wanted to get out of the bed and see if Nigou was okay. With the evening and night they had, the icy-blue-haired young man didn’t had the chance to check on the dog before the going to sleep.

He was about to free himself from his boyfriend embrace, when he felt the latter pulling him toward him.

“Where do you think you are going?” asked Daiki the eyes still closed

“Nigou, gonna go see if he if is okay” replied Tetsuya

“I already did it, I took him out for a small walk and gave him food” said Daiki opening one eye.

“You did?” asked Tetsuya “I didn’t noticed when you left the room”

“That’s because you sleep like a log, when you are asleep nothing can wake you up” replied Daiki kissing Tetsuya forehead. “Therefore since I already took care of that lovely ball of fur, you can stay under the blanket with me until we get really hungry” he said with a smile.

“Yes we can” replied the young man, pressing his body against his boyfriend’s body.

They get up from the bed a few hours later, Tetsuya quickly prepared sandwich and the young couple decide to go play basketball to a street court near by. They invited some of their friend and Takao came with Satsuki.

After their games they get back to their home after stopping to buy grocery for the week. Once home they had sex again. For both of them it’s was the perfect Saturday. Tomorrow Daiki will be working, thus they wanted to enjoy their day off together to the maximum.

The end of the day came they go sleep in the same time. Tetsuya wanted to fell asleep in Daiki’s arms once again. He knew he would be there when he would woke-up, but if he could peacefully sleep against him again it was okay.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing doesn't goes as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part was really hard to write, my keyboard became blurry cause of the tears filling my eyes, never thought it would be that hard to right it.

Sunday morning, Aomine opened his eyes, blinked looking at the ceiling, it was awfully early, he look at the alarm, a few minutes was left before it started ringing. The young man sighed “Guess there is no point for me to say in bed now that I’m awake”, he turn off the alarm before it woke up the icy-blue-haired young man who was sleeping beside him. Daiki passed his head through the silky hair of his boyfriend who was still sleeping soundly. The tanned young man smile and get off the bed, making sure to make less noises as possible.

He carefully get dressed and headed for the kitchen. On his way, he got greeted by Nigou, the little dog put his paw on the leg of his daddy, he wanted to be taken. Aomine looked at the black and white fur ball, smirked and bend to take him. He slowly walk to the back door where he let Nigou outside and walk back to the kitchen.

He prepared the little dog food _“Gonna have to buy more soon”_ he thought looking inside the bag that was almost empty “I’ll tried to remember it after work”. Daiki looked at the calendar on the wall next to him, there was something else he needed to remember, their “wedding” anniversary. While they never had an actual wedding, Daiki wanted to make sure they celebrate the day the got their partnership certificate, and that anniversary was on the upcoming Friday, he knew he was working on the Friday but not on the Saturday and he also had the Sunday off thus he decide to celebrate it on the Saturday “Hmmm Osen…that seems like a nice place, yep hot spring weekend, gonna reserved the day before”.

Once he had decided of what he will be doing for their “wedding” anniversary, Aomine finished to prepare his lunch and start his breakfast, while the bread was in the toaster he let Nigou back inside. After eating he silently left home to work, but before he made sure to softly kiss Kuroko who was still sleeping “Have a good day” he said leaving the room.

The rest of the week was a copy paste of the Sunday, except it was Tetsuya who was leaving before Daiki was awake. All along the week, Aomine kept looking at calendar, he was looking forward their weekend at the hot springs, a weekend alone together, he already have asked Takao if he could take care of Nigou for the time they will be gone. Now he only had to book their room. Since it was the low season, he will sure to have a nice room with a private hot bath.

Thursday came, Tetsuya left the house while Daiki was still asleep, when he woke up around noon, he had to run to not be late to work, he took the hot springs number in note and decide to call during one of his break.

When he got to the police station, he quickly put away his stuff and took is fire gun, then run to the briefing room. He sat beside Takao who grind when he saw his co-worker rushing to sit.

“Nice to see you late for once” said Takao with a smile.

“Gimme a break, I had to prepare your luggage without him knowing and got to bed later than I thought” replied Daiki without looking at his friend

“You could have just said, Yes Takao I overslept, and that would have been enough” replied Takao laughing

“Shut up” said Daiki looking at their chief who was about to speak

It was pretty much the same thing than the other day, the street gang versus the minor Yakuza group, the thief and the serial rapist. Nothing much had changed, they haven’t more information to give about the thief and the rapist.

After the briefing, all the team left for the patrol, on their way to the car Daiki asked Kazunari to remind him to call the hot springs during on of their break. Takao teased him, for someone who was excited he was quite late for the booking, the only replied the young man got was a punch on the shoulder.

The shift went pretty well, they had to take care of a minor fight between two old lady who was fighting over a parking lot. Daiki didn’t had the chance to call the Onsen and decide to do it after his shift, hopefully it will be still have someone at the counter. The sun was setting and they were about to go back to the station when they receive a call, a suspicious individual was walking around the park. Aomine and Takao decide to take the call, they were the closest, it would be their last for the day.

In the park the decide to split to cover more ground, which would become a mistake, Daiki went on the left while Kazunari took the right side of the park.

Daiki was walking, the park was getting darker while the sun began to hide behind the building. He heard a scream on his right, near the restroom and took that direction.

On place he saw a young lady with ripped clothes in tears, he could see the fear in his eyes. The crouch down try to reassure her and call Takao with the talkie-walkie, the latter replied he was on his way to join him.

While he was talking to the young ladies, Daiki didn’t noticed the man who was coming closer to him, the lady did, her face contortions in fear, wanted to scream but couldn’t. Realizing what was happening, Daiki took out his fire gun and began to turn to confront the rapist but didn’t had time.

He first felt the tip of the cold metal piercing the skin of his neck, and then the blood flowing out the wound. The rapist just cut a major artery.

While the blood was splattering from his neck, following the pace of his pulse, Daiki slowly turned around to see the attacker, gray hair, pierced ear and a grin, grin he already seen before

“Haizaki….” mumbled Daiki before losing consciousness

While he was unconscious, feeling the life was leaving him, he vaguely heard Takao scream following by the gunshot, he could heard Takao next to him tell him to say with them, to think about the hot springs, while calling the paramedic.

Daiki thought about the life he had, he was sad he couldn’t go to the Onsen with Tetsuya, but he still had two years of happiness with him.

Aomine’s pulse slow down like his breath, the heard the sound of the ambulance coming, soon he wasn’t hearing anything anymore, he was surrounded by the dark and the cold, by the death.

The paramedic did what they could to save him, but the artery that was cut was the jugular, they could do nothing more except to cover the lifeless body of Aomine. A second and third team came, one took care of the lady and the other of Haizaki. Takao didn’t missed him, a bullet right through the brain. The raven haired young man was sitting in a patrol car answering his superior question. They try to assure him he did the right thing, the attacker could have kill the young woman after. Takao looked at them ask if he could go home now, he had to let Daiki’s life partner know about what just happened, he didn’t want to let a random officer do it. His superior agreed, making him promise that if there was anything to come see him. Takao nodded and left in a patrol car accompanied by an other officer.

At the station, he opened his locker and Daiki’s locker, on the door he saw a picture taken a few years ago on Tetsuya birthday. The complete team of Generation of Miracles was there with Satsuki “shit I will have to tell all of them” he thought while the tear was filling his eyes. First he had to go to his house, tell his girlfriend, Satsuki was Daiki childhood friend how he can announced that to her.

Takao left the police station broken, he had his late co-worker stuff in his hand. He reach his home around midnight. He carefully opened the door where Satsuki was sleepy and gently awaken her.

“Satsu-chan…I…I have to tell you something…” he slowly said stroking her pink hair

“What it is Kazu” she replied rubbing her yes

“….sit on the bed first…” said Takao

The young pink-haired woman sat on the edge of the bed while her boyfriend was taking her delicate hand.

“Something happened during the patrol today…” began to say Takao “We. ..we were about to get back to the station when he hear a called and since we were the closest…we…we decide to take it”

“Kazu….where is Dai-chan” asked Satsuki the eyes full of tears

“Honey…” said Takao rubbing his girl hand in his “Daiki got stabbed in…the neck…the jugular got cut and….”

“Ka….zu…” said the young woman with a trembling voice

“Dai… didn’t make it” said Takao whole trying to hold back his tears

Satsuki burst in tear, she was uncontrollable. She was crying, screaming the life was unfair, why her best friend had to die now that he had a happy life.

Takao try to calm her down, telling her Tetsuya wasn’t aware of it yet and he had to tell him. Satsuki got up from the bed with difficulties and told he she will come with him. “I want to be there for Testu-kun ” she said. Takao reluctantly agreed and helped her to get dressed.

Once at Tetsuya house, Takao had to press on the doorbell a few time before the icy-blue-haired young man come to door. When he saw the buffy eyes of Satsuki he knew something bad had happened to Daiki, but he wasn’t ready to hear what Takao told him.

The tears began to run down his cheek, he didn’t knew what to think, how to react, he just cried while saying his late boyfriend name like a broken robot. He eyes was emptied, he just kept staring in front of him. Takao assured him he will not have nothing to do, he would take care of everything. Telling Daiki’s parent and the rest of the Generation of Miracles “Don’t worry, everything is gonna be alright, just rest” said Takao. Satsuki look at her friend, holding back her tear, she passed her arms around his shoulders “I will stay here with you, I’ll not letting you alone Testu-kun” Kuroko squeezed her forearms while nodding. He tried to get up from the couch where he was sitting, but collapsed on the floor, his legs couldn’t support him, like if he knew something was wrong with his master, Nigou came to him and nuzzled his little black nose against his master legs. Kuroko look at him and took him in his arms hugging him.

Takao helped Kuroko to get back on his feet and Satsuki helped him to get to his room where he laid on the bed with Nigou still in his arms.

The next morning everyone was there, Akashi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara, the former member of the Generation of Miracles was there comforting their friend and grieving the loss of an other. Akashi had all called Aomine’s parent to tell them if they needed anything or any help they just had to ask.

Kuroko looked at everyone around him not knowing what to do, he had lost his bestfriend and lover at the same times. It was the first time he was feeling that lost. He didn’t knew what to do, how he will face the life without the one he was supposed to go through it with. He knew the worst had to come, the wake will be soon and he will have to say one last goodbye to Daiki.

****

Tetsuya woke up earlier than he should have. He didn’t needed to wake-up that early, it wasn’t even 5am yet, but wasn’t able to sleep anymore, the bed was now too big and he was feeling lost in it, even when Nigou was with him. It has been fours days Daiki, his lover, got killed and he wasn’t used yet to sleep alone.

During those past three days he woke-up more than once in the middle of the night, looking for his lover, but when realizing Aomine wasn’t by his side anymore and couldn’t help but cried, regretting not being able to tell him he how much he loved him, how much he was grateful toward life to have put him on his path, crying about how much life was now unfair, to leave him alone, after giving him happiness.

He looked at his reflexion in the mirror, the bag under his eyes was a sign he had cried more than he had slept. Him who was the shadow of talented basketball player, was now the shadow of himself. When Daiki died, a part of Tetsuya’s soul died with him.

Tetsuya was still looking at his miserable self through the mirror when he heard the door opened downstairs. His parents were here to take him to the funeral. He looked at himself on last time, fixed his hair and tie and headed to the entrance.

“Tetsuya, dear…” softly said Tetsuya’s mother placing his son hair.

Tetsuya looked at his mother with empty eyes and try to smile, but just trying to look okay to not worry his parent was painful to him. His mother rubbed his arms “It’s gonna be alright” she said “we are there for you, everyone is here for you”. She took his son’s arm and Tetsuya left the home, he was sharing with the love of his life not a long time ago, with his parent and Nigou. Akashi had somehow managed to convinced the funeral home to let the dog come along with his owner. Nigou was not just only a dog, he was part of the family and right now the biggest support Kuroko could have. They agreed as long as he stayed quiet.

Today was the final goodbye Tetsuya would give to his boyfriend, Kuroko knew he had to be brave, be strong, not break down in tears, like he had done the past few days. This day would be the hardest, for him and all their friends.

The past two days, Kuroko saw a lot of people, most of them were people from high school, old teammates of Daiki, former rivals, they were all there to give him a final goodbye. Tetsuya spoke a bit with Imayoshi, who was once captain of Touou Academy, the high school Aomine attend. He was telling him story from the time he was the team captain and Aomine an arrogant first year whose main hobby was to skip the practice. Hearing story from the past, did some good to Tetsuya who manage to show a weak smile.

All the remaining members of the Generation of Miracles was there surrounding their friend, comforting him. Tetsuya’s parent was never really far, even if their son was trying to convince them that he was okay, they knew he wasn’t and could collapsed anytime. Since he wasn’t eating really well the past days, Mrs. Kuroko had to force him to eat, Satsuki had also made sure to bring him home meals, even Murasakibara, whom never share his food, made sure Kuroko eat well. The icy-blue haired young men had lost a lot of weight and everyone was worry of his well-being.

Receiving the condolence of everyone, keeping Nigou in his hand, Kuroko made his way to Daiki’s parent. His mother-in-law greet him with a warm hug, rubbing his back, while trying to hold back her tears. They have lost their child, thing that shouldn’t happen, parent shouldn’t have to bury their child, in wasn’t the way life should work. However, the tragedy hit and now they couldn’t do anything about it, except make their son proud from where he was.

Slowly people continue to arrive, they all took place on the chair disposed in a garden, Akashi took care of everything, he knew how much Daiki like to take nap outside, so he request the funeral to be held outside. It was a sunny day, the kind of day Aomine would love. The bird could be heard in the air, the sound of the breeze passing through the trees branches, was giving a calming feeling.

The ceremonies start the priest voice chanting a sutra could be heard. All through the ceremonies, Kuroko had kept his eyes on the casket draped with the Japanese flag. Aomine died in action and his superior wanted to honor that. After the ceremonies ended, Takao, who was wearing his uniform, fold the flag with another police officer and gave it to Aomine’s mother. Kuroko who was beside her, heard her whispering that he would have it later, her husband and her agreed to that, Tetsuya wanted to protest, but he knew it would be pointless.

Then Takao and five other police officers carried the casket under a guard of honor while fire shot could be heard. Daiki’s parent and Tetsuya was grateful of all the honor Aomine’s was receiving. The carrier deposed the casket in the car that would brought it to the cremation center.

Kuroko watched the car going away and felt his leg weak, quickly Kise came to support him and the of the remaining member of the Generation of Miracle came closer. Mrs Kuroko and Mrs Aomine made her way to the young boy and took him in their arms to comfort him. The group then walk away, they were all meeting at Akashi’s family house, the only place big enough receive them all.

Once at Akashi’s place, he was forced by his former captain to go sleep, he could bring Nigou with him if he wanted. Akashi wanted him to rest and tell the same to Aomine’s mother. Tetsuya and her need sleep, none of them have slept much. Now it was over everyone would make sure they take plenty of rest.

Kuroko woke-up later, he was hungry, which was a good sign, Akashi made the cook prepare something for his friend. After the young man had finished eating, he joined everyone outside. Most of them were playing basketball, Kuroko smile seeing them on the court, even Momoi and Mr. Aomine was participating to the match, Daiki wouldn’t want to see his family and friend dwelling over his death for too long, he would have want see them having fun, playing the sport he liked so much.

The day came to an end and everyone left to their home, Satsuki made Kuroko promise to pay her a visit soon and left with Takao who gave a pat on Tetsuya’s back.

 

****

 

A few weeks later, after work, Tetsuya decide to take a walk with Nigou to Satsuki and Takao’s place.

“Tetsu-chan!” said the young pink haired woman opening the door

“Momoi-san” said Kuroko with a smile

She let him with the black and white dog inside the house and bring them to the living room. “Stay there, I’ll prepare some tea” she say to her friend before leaving for the kitchen. Meanwhile Takao arrive home, joke about seeing an other man, who was the former crush of his fiance in his home while is not there. Kuroko replied, he should be careful about leaving her alone, it would be easy for him to steal her. Takao took a false horrified expression before laughing, knowing Kuroko weird sense of humor. Takao left Kuroko to change himself and Momoi came back to the living room with tea and cake.

The three of them talk about their everyday life, about how thing were going, due to their work they didn’t had much time to talk since the funeral. Satsuki carefully asked how the cremation go, Kuroko look at her with a soft smile “it was okay…I guess” he said before looking at the cup of tea in his hand. Satsuki bite her lips, hoping she didn’t make a mistake, but soon after Kuroko gave her a real smile and ask her how the preparation for the wedding was going. Takao took this occasion to ask Kuroko if he wanted to be his best man along with Midorima and Kasamatsu , the black-haired young man admitted he was supposed to ask Aomine, but life decide something else, Kuroko said he would be happy to serve him as best man and that he was looking forward that day.

Kuroko left Momoi and Takao’s home after dinner, but just before he leave their home with Nigou, Satsuki gave the young man a letter, letter written by Aomine when they start dating. Daiki gave it to her and make her promise to give it to Kuroko if anything happen to him. She explain that she meant to give him earlier, but she thought it would be better to wait he was feeling better. When she saw him smile earlier, she knew it was the right time to give him the letter. Tetsuya thanks her and left with his four legs friend.

Once in his home, Tetsuya remove his shoes and freely let Nigou go in the house, while he was walking to his living room where he sat on the couch the piece of paper in the hand.

The letter was folded in an envelope, Kuroko slowly opened it and start reading out loud :

_“My Dear Tetsu, if you have this letter between your hands, that’s mean I’m not longer beside you. I know I was never really good with word, I probably never tell you enough how much I loved you when I was alive, so now I’m taking the time to write it to you…Kuroko Tetsuya, I loved you, loved you so much, waking up beside you was the best gift the life could give me. I don’t regret the decision to make you my partner in life and I hope you will never regret it either. Now that I’m not with you anymore, I want you to promise me to live your live and be happy. If you ever meet someone, someone who could make you happy, I will look over you and be happy for you from where I am. I love you Tetsu, never forget that_

_Your Love, Daiki”_

Tetsuya felt the tear rolling down his cheek “Idiot…Daiki you are such and idiot, but I loved you too, more than I told you”.

Kuroko fold the letter and put it back in the envelope keeping in mind he will have to put it somewhere safe later.

He then prepare himself to go to bed, he wasn’t working the next day, but he still feel like he need to rest. He call Nigou and headed for the room with the small dog.

Days and months passed, Satsuki wedding with Kazunari came, it was a beautiful day, like if Aomine had make sure the wedding of his childhood friend wasn’t ruined by the weather.

Each week Kuroko was making a point to visit Aomine’s grave with Nigou. The black and white little dog was missing his dad, Kuroko could feel it. There were days where the little fur ball was waiting for him to come back from work, even after more than six months. Each time, Tetsuya was looking at the animal with a pained expression. Explaining him Daiki will never comeback and promising they will go see him the next day.

Days continue to flow, Kuroko was still healing his pain, but he feeling much better, he had kept close contact with all his former teammates, Kise and Akashi was calling him every week to have see how he was going. Kuroko was now often visiting the pastries shop where Murasakibara was working part-time. He was feeling good to have them around him, he knew that even if Daiki wasn’t with him anymore, that didn’t meant he was alone. He had his friend and family,

One Sunday, he visited Daiki’s grave like all Sunday and he noticed a small note on the stone, it was quickly written by hand, but even if it look more like a scribble, Tetsuya could recognize that writing “Kagami-kun….” he softly said before feeling someone behind his back. He turn around and saw someone from his past, tall red-haired, with wild eyes, his former teammate from the time he was in high school was there in front of him, Kagami Taiga was there.

“Hi…Kuroko…I’m back for good”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the note of the fist chapter, the next part of the series is already written, the title is "New Life" gonna have to format it to post it on here.   
> Will try to look into that this week or next week, can guarantee what my laziness will make me do.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this fanfic in three parts, it was easy to post on my blog.   
> While looking to posting it here, I realize that I wasn't able to cut it the same way, so here three part in one.   
> The second chapter is already written, should come shortly after this one or later this week (if you are reading this in the future the 2nd chapter should already be out.)


End file.
